Ava in Wonderland
by theblackwriter
Summary: Ava was just another girl in New York. Until she fell through the Mirror and met our favorite and adorable Hatter. Now she finds herself in the middle of another war. Can she stop it? Or will Wonderland have to wait for another Alice? Hatter/OC
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"All right that concludes today's practice," I said, "Oh and there is no practice next week."

"But why coach Ava?" asked a twelve year old girl as she took off her soccer cleats.

"Because I have to travel back to San Francisco to visit my family," I said. No one else spoke; the younger girls knew that I had to visit my only known living relative in the hospital. While the girls slowly diminished, having been picked up by their parents, I packed up her equipment in her back pack and began my walk home.

I was walking down an alley that ran alongside my apartment building when I heard shouting. I peek around the corner into the joining alley and saw two men in black suits trying to push a teenage boy inside a white van. I got out my cell and began to call 9-1-1, but before I could push the green button it was knocked out of my hand.

"You're not calling anyone girlie," a gruff voice said, "You're gonna come with me." I looked and saw the speaker was a tall, well-built man, who had a porcelain rabbit head as a head???

'_WTF!' _I thought.

He made a grab for me, but I evaded him and punched him in the stomach. I ran through the door that led to the stairwell of my apartment building. I took the stairs two at a time and got off at the second floor and ran down the hallway to my apartment, quickly got in and shut the door.

I backed up from the door and waited to see if my pursuers had followed.

They did.

Someone pounded on the door until it finally broke, I found myself facing the two men in black suits and the weird rabbit head guy. I quickly backed up until I could feel the frame of the mirror the previous owners had left behind.

"Come on you broad," the rabbit said in his mechanical voice, "You wanna do this the hard way or the easy way?" He lunged at me and I tripped on the over the frame and into the mirror.

I expected the pain of glass, but instead I had the feeling of freefall. I opened my eyes and found that I was falling headfirst through a vortex of a colorful cloud. I knew that wherever I landed I would be dead if I fell on my head, so I angled my body so that I would land on my feet. This probably wasn't a good idea either, because when I landed I felt my right knee give out.

The momentum threw me forward but I managed to catch myself on a wall. I took this chance to survey my surroundings; I was in a dark, run down building with water everywhere and electrical wires hanging from the ceiling. Now isn't that a great combination? Then I began to wade fast as I could around the corridors looking for an exit.

"Where'd she go?" I heard shouts behind me and took off running. I finally found a door and ran through almost falling to my death as I teetered over the edge of the building. I managed to gain my balance and continued to run. Trying not to pay attention to endless pit beside me.

After fifteen minutes, I slunk next to a red telephone booth, trying to catch my breath. It was getting very dark and as soon as I lifted my head up to look for the stars, it began to pour.

'_Great, just great,'_ I thought, getting soaked to the bone. I lifted my body up and walked across a bridge thing to take refuge in the nearest building. The door was unlocked and the room empty.

"Hello, anyone there?" I called, setting my backpack down on a chair. I heard footsteps and ducked behind a table. I saw a pair of brown shoes walk and lock the door, diminishing any hope of escape I had. The person started to walk back from wherever he came from, but paused and walked up to the table I was hiding under.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_

_After fifteen minutes, I slunk next to a red telephone booth, trying to catch my breath. It was getting very dark and as soon as I lifted my head up to look for the stars, it began to pour._

'_Great, just great,'__ I thought, getting soaked to the bone. I lifted my body up and walked across a bridge thing to take refuge in the nearest building. The door was unlocked and the room empty._

"_Hello, anyone there?" I called, setting my backpack down on a chair. I heard footsteps and ducked behind a table. I saw a pair of brown shoes walk and lock the door, diminishing any hope of escape I had. The person started to walk back from wherever he came from, but paused and walked up to the table I was hiding under._

CHAPTER 2

Suddenly the table was lifted up and thrown away, blowing my cover. Without hesitation I kicked the guy's legs from under him and ran towards the door, hoping there was a way to unlock it without a key. But I didn't get far; my attacker grabbed my arm, turned my around and slammed me against the wall. He brought me up to his eye level, lifting me a good couple of inches off the ground.

"Who are you?!" the man yelled in my face. Yeah I should've been scared, but the only thing that I could think of was his accent and how gorgeous his eyes were. A chocolate brown that made me crave chocolate-chip cookies. The guy was wearing a tan hat, too big to be a regular hat but too small to be a top hat. He was also wearing a tan leather jacket over a green button up shirt and black pants.

"So you're not gonna talk huh?" he said, "Well I know a thing or two bout makin people talk."

"Wait," I cried, "My name is Evangeline Reath."

"So Ms. Reath wot the bloody 'ell are you doin in my shop?"

"I was just trying to get out of the rain. And hide from the men who were chasing me." I hoped that he could help me, but he didn't look so sure about my story.

"Who was chasing you?" He inquired.

"A couple of men in black suits and some weirdo with a porcelain rabbit head as a head."

"Why were they chasin you?"

"I don't know! They chased me to my apartment and I fell through this mirror and-"he interrupted me by dropping me back down, shooting a pain up to my knee. I cried out and collapsed to the ground. He said something but I couldn't make out what he was saying. The pain on top of the exhaustion was too much, my vision became blurry, and the black quickly claimed my vision.

My dream was extremely weird. I was in one of the teacups on that ride in Disneyland, with the man who shoved me into the wall earlier. My hair was blowing in my face and I was laughing along with the man in the hat. The dream almost seamed real, but then everything disappeared and I found myself alone with darkness all around me. I panicked; I looked around frantically and called out for someone, anyone to find me.

"Calm down little Angie," a voice said. I whipped my head around, and almost couldn't believe my eyes.

"Grandpa!" I shouted and ran up to hug him, "Aren't you supposed to be in San Francisco?"

"Now's not the time for those questions." He said, "I have come to tell you your mission. You are destined to become the Queen of Wonderland." I was about to protest but he continued, "You must find the Mad Hatter he is familiar with prophecies and will explain everything to you as well as help you with your journey. The present Queen will try to stop you and she will try to kill you or worse." He paused to look at me, "I know you will succeed."

Then he started to disappear.

"NO!" I cried. Reaching for him but my hands just went through.

"I know you have questions and doubts, but they will be answered in time," he said, "I love you, little Angie." Then he disappeared.

"I love you too," I said.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Please visit my website at .com/


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously_

"_Grandpa!" I shouted and ran up to hug him, "Aren't you supposed to be in San Francisco?"_

"_Now's not the time for those questions." He said, "I have come to tell you your mission. You are destined to become the Queen of Wonderland." I was about to protest but he continued, "You must find the Mad Hatter he is familiar with prophecies and will explain everything to you as well as help you with your journey. The present Queen will try to stop you and she will try to kill you or worse." He paused to look at me, "I know you will succeed."_

_Then he started to disappear._

"_NO!" I cried. Reaching for him but my hands just went through._

"_I know you have questions and doubts, but they will be answered in time," he said, "I love you, little Angie." Then he disappeared._

"_I love you too," I said._

CHAPTER 3

My eyes shot open, only to reveal a blurry ceiling, I blinked to clear my vision while I sat up. I panicked when I realized I was in a room I didn't recognize. Behind the white coach I was sitting on were abused looking plants growing out of dry dirt. In front of was sort of an office-like set up, which was on grass. I stood up and nearly collapsed if it weren't for a pair of arms that caught me.

"Now that wasn't a very smart idea was it?" said the man from earlier. He picked me up frighteningly easily and sat back down on the white couch. "Now lets look at your knee here." He sat down on a near-bye table and began to examine my knee, which was swollen and bruised.

"Alright good news: you're gonna be fine," he said. I waited for him to finish the sentence, but he looked at me expectantly, urging me to say something.

"And the bad news," I asked wearily.

He looked at me and said, "Well you're knee has to go, or rather the whole leg."

"Wait what?" I asked confused.

"I've seen this tons of times miss," he explained, "it's better to amputate from the knee down." He explained this all calmly as if he cut off peoples legs everyday. But realization dawned in when he pulled out a knife.

"Wait what do you think you're doing?!" I cried out in alarm.

"Wot does it look like?" he said, "It's going to hurt worse than hell but remember its for the best." I screamed as he moved the knife parallel to my leg. He looked up at me and laughed.

That's right. _**Laughed.**_

I glared murderously at him.

"Wot? Can't you take a joke?" he said, but I continued to glare murderous thoughts going through my head. "Okay I'll just get rid of this then." He folded up the knife and threw it behind him, and grinned at me.

"That was not funny whatsoever," I said, the venom flowing through my voice.

"You thought I was actually going to do it?" he asked sounding surprised.

"How do I know I don't even know you!" I countered, "And plus you did through me against the wall last night!"

"Oh how rude of me. I know your name but you don't know mine," he mused then stuck out his hand, "I'm Hatter, pleased to meet you Miss Evangeline." I looked at the hand warily, hiding my surprise that it would be so easy to find the Mad Hatter. "You know you're supposed to shake it," he added.

"I know that. I'm just not sure if I should. You could have one of those electric buzzers that looks like a ring," I said, but shook his anyways, "and call me Ava." He shifted and I grimaced, the movement had induced pain in my knee.

"Oh I'm sorry let me get some ice," he gently removed my leg and disappeared behind a door to my left. But not before removing the shade to a window, which poured warm sunshine on my entire body. Hatter came back minutes later with a bag of ice and a towel. He wrapped the towel around the ice and my knee, glancing at me every few seconds. While I looked around the room and fidgeted with the necklace around my neck; it's a nervous habit of mine.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked. He paused and looked up at me, his brown eyes connecting with my blue ones.

"Do I need a reason to help a pretty girl in very wet clothes?" he questioned, but it was more like a statement. This sent warning bells off in my head; not only did it sound what some kind of pervert would say, but obviously from the look in his eyes told me this wasn't the first time he said this to a girl. But there was also some sadness about him and something else, and a gut feeling told me he wasn't going to hurt me.

Suddenly, he lifted up my chin with his hand and looked at my face. "Funny," he remarked, "You don't burn." Then he stood up and brought me along with him. Now that we stood face to face, I could tell that he was a lot taller tham me, and although he was a bit skinny, he was very muscular. He took my hand in his, brought above my head and twirled me around. My feet got tangled up and I balanced myself ny putting my free hand on his shoulder just as he put his free hand on my waist.

_Kinda like we're dancing, _I thought. But his voice broke me out of my musings.

"You don't have this weird burning sensation that a tattoo suddenly appeaered on your body," he asked, looking down at me all while bringing my hand down so it leveled withmy shoulder.

"No I don't," I said. I realized we were still holding hands. I blushed and removed myself from the awkward position.

"Usually you Oysters turn green when you enter Wonderland," he speculated.

"Wait so I'm really in Wonderland," I said, thinking back to what mt grandfather said, "I thought that as just a children's book."

"Does this look like a children's book to you?" he asked, then said, "We could really use you in the Resistance. The last Alice was able to take the Queen down and-"

"Hold on," I interrupted, "What the hell are you talking about." Once again my hands were around my necklace.

"Well here's the story, bout fifty years ago," and Hatter went on, talling me the story of how Alice Hamilton came to Wonderland destroyed the Casino and brought down the wicked Queen (with the help of himof course). "Then she disappeared through the Mirror only to return later with a craving for power. She-"

"You didn't go after her?" I asked Hatter, who was sitting next to me on the couch. Well not really in next to me, but in front of me. My back was against the arm of the sofa and my knees drawn under my chin.

"I beg your pardon?" Hatter replied.

"Well obviously by the way your voice sounds, you loved- or love- this Alice. Why didn't you go after her?" I avoided his eyes, and I could feel the blush spreading across my cheeks. It wasn't any of my business, but I wanted to know.

"I do not love Alice," he said. I looked into his eyes, as he waited for my response.

"Voices can lie, but eyes rarely can;" I stated and went back to playing with my necklace, "Besides I know the story. 'Hatter followed her; he couldn't bear to be separated from his love. He found her unconscious on the floor and called in an ambulance. He took on the name David and they lived happily.

"'But not ever after,'" I continued, "'For Alice went back to Jack Heart, married him and became Queen of Wonderland. Things went downhill from there; she started back up the Casino and used the Mirror and The Stone of Wonderland to bring more oysters and money in. But the stone mysteriously disappeared, along with Jack. Rumor has it he was so heartbroken he had stolen the ring and his child with Alice, and disappeared into the Oyster's world, never to have been seen again,'" I recited for I knew the story by heart. I smiled at the memory of Grandpa tucking me in, while I begged him to tell me the story again. He told me every night, until I was thirteen. That was when my mother disappeared.

_Flash Back_

'_What no begging for the story?' he asked, with a smile in his eyes._

'_I don't need fairy tales any more,' I stated bluntly._

'_It's not a fairy tale dear child,'_

'_Yes it is!' I shouted, 'That story is as fake as mom's abandoning is real!'_

'_Your mom did not abandon you,' he said sternly._

'_Then why isn't she here?! Why wasn't she there for my birthday?!' I questioned tears pouring down my face._

'_She didn't-' he started, but I would hear no more of his rubbish. I turned my back to him and slammed the door to my room. I sunk down to the floor and cried my heart out._

'_She was the only parent I had left,' I sobbed_

_End Flash Back_

And that was the last I was told the story of the second Alice in Wonderland. I never knew my father, and when my mom left me I was heartbroken. I regretted those words I had said to my grandfather, but I never took them back. I was too angry to face the truth he was telling me.

"Ava? Hello, earth to Ava," I suddenly became aware of Hatter's hand waving in front of my face.

"I'm sorry what?" I said, snapping out of my memories.

"I was just asking how you knew that story?" he asked, his eyes waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Oh my Grandpa told me the story as a child," I said simply.

"And his name was?"

"Jack," I answered, realization hitting me, "his name was Jack."

Hatter stared at me, obviously and extremely surprised.

As was i.

AUTHOR NOTE

Please visit my website at .com/

Oh and by the way, for some reason people think I'm black cuz my screen name is theBLACkwriter. I see how that is confusing, but let's just get this straight. I'm not black, not racial offenses intended.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously_

"_I was just asking how you knew that story?" he asked, his eyes waiting impatiently for an answer._

"_Oh my Grandpa told me the story as a child," I said simply._

"_And his name was?"_

"_Jack," I answered, realization hitting me, "his name was Jack."_

_Hatter stared at me, obviously and extremely surprised._

_As was I._

CHAPTER 4

"No, no freaking way," I said pacing the floor. Hatter hadn't said a word since. He had this far away look, and was deep in thought. "No it was just a bedtime story, that he… he would've told me… would've said something…" I trailed off, and kept pacing while I rambled to myself.

It made no sense. It was impossible; there was no way that my grandfather was THE Jack Heart. He would've told me he-

Hatter interrupted my thoughts by placing his hands on my shoulders and looked right into my eyes. There was something different; he was still in that far away place, his eyes looked like bottomless pools.

"Ava, did your grandfather ever give you anything?" he asked, "Like a ring perhaps?"

'_Don't ever tell anybody, okay Angie,' my grandfather said, 'It'll be our little secret.'_

That's what he had told me when he gave me the necklace with the ring on it.

'_It was your grandmother's,' his voice rang out in my head._

"No," I answered, "He didn't." He sighed.

"Well, this gets complicated," He said then paced just like I had, "If you're really Alice's grandmother, then you're gonna 'ave to stay low. If Alice discovers you then…"

"Then what?" I asked.

"Very bad things will 'appen," he said, "Now what shall we do."

"Ooo, ooo, ooo," I squealed and raised my hand. Hatter looked at me and smirked.

"Yes Miss Evangeline."

"How about I become your apprentice?" I suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," he said, "Do you know 'ow to fight?"

"A little."

"Well not only do I 'ave ta change your wardrobe, I 'ave ta teach you to fight too."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I asked

He looked me up and down before saying, "Well they're a bit… earthy."\

"Fine," I said hesitantly, not sure what I was getting into.

"Okay than," Hatter said then disappeared behind a door. He was gone five minutes then came back with a pile of clothes."Choose what you like." It took me thirty minutes to find something comfortable. I ended up choosing a grey tank top with a dark green loose fitting jacket whose sleeves cut folded up until the elbow and went down to my knees, black pants that were as tight as leggings and black leather boots that went up to my knees.

(okay for the jacket think of like a trench coat with rolled up sleeves)

I came out from the room Hatter had disappeared to. Turned out it was his bedroom. I had changed into my undercover outfit and looked to Hatter for approval. His response was a smile and a hat, identical in shape to his, but was dark green with a black flower on the side.

I put it on and smiled.

"Alrightey then," Hatter said, "You'll start tomorrow. Here's what you need to know…"

AUTHOR's Note

Please review!! =)


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously_

_I came out from the room Hatter had disappeared to. Turned out it was his bedroom. I had changed into my undercover outfit and looked to Hatter for approval. His response was a smile and a hat, identical in shape to his, but was dark green with a black flower on the side._

_I put it on and smiled. _

"_Alrightey then," Hatter said, "You'll start tomorrow. Here's what you need to know…"_

Chapter 4

"Alright, ere's the main rules to runnin' the shop," Hatter began, "You don't let the customers boss you around, what you say is law.

"The price is always right, if anyone says different then they're wrong.

"Don't make friends wit any of the customers, it might lead others to think they're getting a discount and we don't really want anyone ta know bout you. Got it?"

"Got it," I said.

"Now we cant go around calling you anything similar to the name you 'ave now, so…what shall we name you?"

"Uhhh… I've never been good at coming up with names and stuff like that."

"Hmmm… 'ow bout…. Felicity?"

"No," I said bluntly, _what the hell kinda name is _Felicity_?_

"Bianca?"

"No."

"Ingrid?"

"NO!" Hatter chuckled then laid down on the white couch. He closed his eyes, then stared at me, then closed them again. He stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

"Um…Hatter?" I asked, thinking he fell asleep. I leaned over him and waved my hand in his face. "Hatter?"

"Harmony," he said.

"What?" I asked confused, and he opened his eyes.

"Your name, Harmony."

I titlted my head to the side and thought it over.

"Okay."

…………………………….

About ten minutes later, Hatter sent me out to keep an eye in the customers while he went to run errands, promising that when he came back we would begin my combat lessons. After about another ten minutes, I came to the conclusion babysitting the customers was boring and dull, and I was desperate for something to happen. Finally something did.

I heard shouting and I glanced over to where that short man with glasses was announcing new products and prices. I saw this unbelievably fat woman with ridiculous make up. I mean her eye shadow was a bright red that reached all the way to her thin eyebrows. Don't get me started on her lipstick, it's just too ugly to describe.

"That price is wrong!" The fat woman shouted, waving her pudgy fist at the tiny man, "Lust has never been so high!"

"I assure you madam, the price is right," the man said, but she wouldn't listen.

"Well I _assure _you the price is WRONG!"

"Ahem," I coughed loudly enough for her to hear, "Is there a problem?"

"None that you can solve," fatty retorted, and turned back to midget, "I demand to see who's in charge!"

"That would be me," I announced. Everyone got quiet.

"Ridiculous, I believe I remember Hatter being in charge," she said.

"Well he's away right now and left ME in charge," I smiled sweetly at her.

"Well then, I believe you have the wrong price for Lust," she said smugly.

"No ma'am the price is quite right," I said, "But instead of Lust, why don't you buy Beauty instead? It _might _just help you with you men problems."

"Excuse me?!" she shrieked.

"Oh I think you heard me and if you continue this embarrassing distraction, I will have you escorted out of this shop," I turned around and spoke to the rest of the customers, "And that goes for everyone else too. If anyone dare says the price or me is wrong, then they will get no more of their precious tea." I turned back to the lady and smiled innocently, "And next time look in the mirror while doing your make up, it will do wonders."

She glarer murderously at me, declared she will never come back, and huffed and puffed her way out of the door. It was funny actually, as soon as she left, business continued, as if she never disturbed it.

I felt proud of myself, and decided that the customers got my message. I went through the door and found Hatter moving furniture to the side. He looked at me and saw the question on my face.

"Change back to the clothes you had on previously," he said and smiled. He had this weird gleam in his eye and I knew what he was going to say next, "It's time to begin your training."

The only thing that entered my mind was: _Aw hell._

Author's Notes

Sorry for the late update, I would update more quickly but my parents keep taking my damn laptop. That and we started Trig in math today so…

Next chapter should be up soon, so stay posted


	6. Chapter 6

_Prologue_

"_Change back to the clothes you had on previously," he said and smiled. He had this weird gleam in his eye and I knew what he was going to say next, "It's time to begin your training."_

_The only thing that entered my mind was: _Aw hell_._

Chapter 5

"Since your right 'ended," Hatter said, standing a few feet across from me, "Angle your body so your right side faces me." I did as I was told, "Good. When fighting you have to make yourself a small target by keeping your side in a straight line and your chest at a 90 degree angle." He walked over to me and continued,

"For a strong stance, keep your feet firmly planted on the ground." He bent down and moved my feet so they were correctly placed. "It is important to bend your knees so you can move quickly and guard against a low kick that can permanently damage your knee." I followed his instructions.

"Your weight should be evenly distributed between the balls of both feet, for this can give you the advantage of speed in your movement. Whenever moving stay on the balls and move in a circular motion. Make sure both feet are on the ground before trying to execute a punch, block, or kick. Keep your steps close to the ground almost sliding your feet. Two fingers placed on the chest of a person in between steps can actually push someone off their feet and onto the floor."

He demonstrated this and knocked me to the ground hard on my butt. I got up and resumed the position I had been before.

"Make sure your hips are at a 90 degree angle," Hatter instructed, "It is very easy to allow your hips to turn forward which then causes the upper body to follow.

"Shoulders should be square over the hips and the back should be straight. Whenever fighting an opponent, try to keep your shoulders and head back. By leaning into the punch you leave your head wide open for a retaliatory strike as well as shifting your center of gravity, which gives your opponent an advantage. You may not feel your center of gravity has become off until your attacker has thrown a good punch or has time to grab your hand after you have executed one of your own. If your center is off, you could easily find yourself on your rear looking up at your opponent.

"Your head should be turned to face your opponent with your right fist up and just under your eye level. Your elbows are kept close to the body and the arm is in a parallel line with your side. By keeping this arm directly in front of and close to your side, you are effectively blocking hits to your side, rib cage, front and back. This arm placement will take a great deal of practice so you don't flap your elbows like a chicken every time you attempt a punch. While your right arm is defending your side, your left shouldn't just hang there. Bring it up in front of your body with the fist up around your chin. Your elbow is bent and also kept close to the body to protect your chest and abdomen areas. You are also set up to throw and affective reverse punch off the rear hand.

"Whenever you are fighting, remember the golden rules: keep only your side facing your opponent, keep your guard up at all times, arms and elbows close to your body and never forget you have two hands to fight and block with." Hatter finished and studied my stance, "Excellent, now for the violent part." He walked over to his desk and picked up two foam pieces.

"Keep these between your elbows and sides, while trying to punch me," he instructed.

"But what if they fall?" I asked. My answer was a slow punch to my side which I avoided and countered with my own, causing one of the foam things to fall.

"Twenty pushups," Hatter said.

"But why?"

"Because you let the foam fall to the ground," he said in that damn accent of his, "Now." Grumbling about how I was going to talk like an idiot like he does, I did twenty pushups. As soon as I replaced the foam thing under my elbow Hatter started attacking again. And every time the foam fell, I had to do twenty f-ing push-ups. I must've done at least 100, but pretty soon the foam fell less and less until not at all.

I'll never forget the moment that came next. Hatter swung at me, I dodged and swung back… and hit him in the gut. He went down like a rock. His face was so priceless, like one of those MasterCard commercials. I started laughing like crazy.

"Alright now that we've gotten your punch down," he said getting up, "let's work on your kicks."

For the next hour he demonstrated the basic kicks: a front kick, roundhouse kick, side kick, reverse side kick and a back kick. I followed his instructions until I successfully completed each kick.

"This is tiring," I groaned after I completed the last kick. Then out of NOWHERE he starts attacking me.

"Come on Avey," he taunted, "What are you scared?" I grew angry. I was tired and hungry and you don't mess with a girl when she's like that. I gave out a flurry of punches and kicks, then finally knocked him on the ground. I sat on top of him, pinning his arms with my knees, and prevented him from getting back up.

He looked up at me with a shocked look on his face, and I grinned smugly. But then that damn gleam was in his eyes again and I found myself pinned under him. He was on top of me, with one of his arms holding both of mine above my head. A blush rose in my cheeks and I prayed to God he would think it was just from exhaustion.

"You lose," he said simply, then got off of me. He was clearly as tired as I was, because he went straight to the couch on sat down, yawning and closing his eyes. I got up and flopped down next to him. We sat for a long time, the only sound coming from our breathing.

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I smelled something delicious. I opened one of my eyes to see Hatter in the same spot eating some kind of soup. Just then my stomach grumbled. He looked at me and laughed.

"Someone's hungry," he said.

"You wouldn't happen to have any more of that would you?" I asked. He got up and disappeared behind a brown door.

*in the series when that hobo guy brings Alice to Hatter, there's a brown down behind him when he's sitting on the chair with the headphones*

When he came out he had another bowl of soup, which he handed to me.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked after scarfing down half of the delicious soup.

"Bout thirty minutes," he replied. No wonder I was still tired that was clearly not enough time for me to rest and get some energy back. As if proving my point I yawned.

"Once you're done I'll show you were you will be sleeping," he said, noticing my sleepiness.

"Okay I'm done," I said putting the bowl down on the table. He got up and I followed him through the brown door, and into a kitchen looking room. I looked around while following him through yet another door that led to a room with a bed, a dresser and its own bathroom.

"Well 'ere you go," Hatter said, "If you need anything just ask." With that he left, closing the door behind him. The room was Hatter's… it smelled like him. I went into the bathroom and took a shower, rinsing all the sweat off my body. I got out, grabbed a towel and headed towards the dresser, but my reflection in the mirror caught my eye. I looked different somehow, and I couldn't figure it out. Then my eyes glanced over the necklace around my neck, and I had a sudden urge to hide it.

I ransacked the dresser and found a decent pair of shorts and an oversized sweatshirt. Then I looked, and found, a perfect place to hide my necklace so I wouldn't lose it in this dangerous and unknown world

I was so tired that as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously_

_My eyes glanced over the necklace around my neck, and I had a sudden urge to hide it. I ransacked the dresser and found a decent pair of shorts and an oversized sweatshirt. Then I looked, and found, a perfect place to hide my necklace so I wouldn't lose it in this dangerous and unknown world. I was so tired that as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep._

Chapter 6

_My dream, or rather nightmare, was blurry and unclear. All I could make out was that I was in a huge rose bush like maze running for my life. Someone or something was chasing me, and I knew if I didn't find the exit I was dead. I ran quickly, the thorns torn at my arms and ripped the blue dress I was wearing. It was weird I could almost feel the pain, like it wasn't a dream at all. Then sudden;y I was out of the maze and in a room mostly decorated in red with a throne in front of me. On the throne sat a woman with long brown hair. There was a man kneeling in front of her, he was wearing red from head to toe, including a red hat. Then it struck me._

"_HATTER!" I yelled my voice echoed through the room. The man turned around and I prayed it wasn't who I thought. But it was._

"_I'm sorry, Evangeline," his voice whispered around me._

"_OFF WITH HER HEAD!" the woman yelled and I was surrounded by men in black suits._

"_Hatter no!" I yelled, "Why Hatter why?!" I thrashed and fought, and broke out of the mob of black and ran towards Hatter. But with each step I took he got farther away. "HATTER!" I screamed but he would not look up. Then the floor started to disappear, and a dark abyss surrounded the area I was standing on. Slowly, the floor deteriorated and I jumped for hand caught the edge and the rest of my body hung there._

"_Hatter help me!" I cried desperately. He appeared and knelt down and grabbed my hand and pulled me up so his mouth was extremely close to my ear._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered, sending chills up my spine. Then he threw me into the darkness._

"_Hatter!" I screamed and he grew smaller and smaller as I fell deeper and deeper into the unknown._

"_Wake up" someone whispered, "Wake up, Evangeline, wake up wake up WAKE UP!"_

My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up, my head narrowly missing Hatter's, whom I presume had been looming over me. I was shaking, uncontrollably, and strong arms wrapped around me.

"What was it about?" Hatter asked, and my mind went to my foggy nightmare. I realized I couldn't remember who was kneeling by the woman or who had thrown me into the darkness.

"I-I was running…. A-and something was… and then…" but I couldn't explain my dream, I was too scared to get my voice to work. My eyes became watery and tears threatened to fall.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me," Hatter said soothingly, and I curled up into him silently crying. He laid with me, rubbing my back and I calmed down and started drifting off to sleep. I felt Hatter pull away but I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my cheek against his chest.

"D-don't leave me," I whispered, and he laid back down and wrapped his arms around me.

"I won't, I promise," he whispered back, and with that I fell asleep once again.

I woke up and found myself up against something. I recalled last night's events and I knew it was Hatter. I blushed, realizing how close we were. My head was on his chest, which rose up and down steadily, and I could hear his heart. One of my arms was draped over his stomach and one of his was over my back. Our legs were tangled up. I slowly rolled away, so not to wake him. He twitched, and my body froze. After a few minutes I was standing there, watching him sleep. He looked so funny, but peaceful.

I tip-toed out of the room and closed the door softly behind me. I looked at the kitchen and decided to make breakfast. I opened the fridge and saw if I could make anything simple. The metal box was almost empty, there was only a little of that soup and a carton of milk. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hatter you really need to get some food," I complained.

"He doesn't really use the kitchen much," a female voice said. I shut the fridge and turned around to find that woman from my dream. But it was who she was with that scared me.

"Hello again. Broad," said the weird-porcelain head- robot voiced- ugly- rabbit.

"HATTER!" I screamed loud enough to wake the dead.

Author's notes

Sorry I haven't updated. I ate the stupid shrimp taco from Del Taco and got food poisoning. Never eating fast food ever EVER again. Seriously that's how bad it was.

Next chapter should be up soon considering I'm on spring break and have nothing more important to do. =P


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously_

"_Hatter you really need to get some food," I complained._

"_He doesn't really use the kitchen much," a female voice said. I shut the fridge and turned around to find that woman from my dream. But it was who she was with that scared me. _

"_Hello again. Broad," said the weird-porcelain head- robot voiced- ugly- rabbit._

"_HATTER!" I screamed loud enough to wake the dead._

Chapter 7

Hatter stumbled out of the bedroom seconds after I screamed and was at my side in an instant. If I wasn't in a possibly dangerous situation, I would've laughed at his appearance. His hair was more crazy than I thought possible.

"What are you doing 'ere, Alice?" he asked in a monotonous voice.

"It's good to see you again Hatter," Alice replied cheerfully, "I'm here for that pretty little of girl of yours."

"Don't touch her," he growled. I was taken back; I'd never seen him like this before.

"Come now Hatter," Alice said, tilting her head to the side, "Cut the act. The plan has been put into action a little earlier, due to some… inconveniences." And just like that, Hatter's mood changed.

"You could've given me a heads up," Hatter said in a carefree tone, "I would've had her dressed." I was confused. What the hell was happening? The suddenly I was pushed in the weird rabbit guys direction. "Here take her," Hatter said moving over to Alice, "Glad to have her off my hands." I tried to fight back but rabbit freak was too strong.

"Hatter what the hell!" I exclaimed as my hands were tied behind my back, "Help me!" Alice laughed, and so did he.

"Don't you understand dear?" Alice asked, "Hatter played you. He came to me saying you had the Stone of Wonderland. He gained your trust and he was to bring you and the Stone to me later this week." She walked over to Hatter and kissed him, "Isn't that right honey?" He nodded. "Take her and wait outside, I'll be done in about fifteen minutes." She looked lustfully at Hatter and I looked towards the floor, a tear slowly trickling down my cheek. Rabbit Freak shoved me out the room and towards the exit of the teashop.

Thoughts race through my head. I couldn't believe Hatter had down this. More tears fell down, and I became angered… extremely angered. I hated crying, especially because of a stupid jerk. I pushed Rabbit Freak away and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Freak or not, every guy goes down when kicked there. He yelled after me as I ran blindly through the streets, it was difficult with my hands behind my back, but I managed.

I slowed when I saw an old building with broken windows. Hoping some of the glass still remained; I painfully opened the door with my tied hands and shut it behind me. I walked quickly searching for glass, and I luckily found a shard. I quickly sat down and picked it up to try to cut through the rope. I flinched in pain as I accidently cut my fingers from gripping it so tight, but after a couple minutes I was free.

I got up and started looking for another way out. I froze at the sound of voices coming outside, they were faint but I could make out some parts.

"You check that one!" "Go that way!" "I got this one!"

It sounded like they called reinforcements and were splitting up. I quickly ran farther into the dark part of the building and hid behind a large stack of boxes. I peeked through a crack as I heard the door open. I stopped breathing. My heart stopped beating. Shit.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry to all my readers and especially to my awesome reviewers, I would have updated sooner but my internet has been on the fritz.

I don't think I need a _Previously_ so on with the story…. Which is, by the way, in…

**Third Person POV**

**Chapter 9**

"You check that one!" a suit yelled to another. Reinforcements were called to find the runaway blonde. How she escaped from Mad March he didn't know.

"Go that way!" yelled another.

"I got this one," said Hatter and rushed into the rundown warehouse. Because of the broken windows, he guessed there would be broken glass, a good choice of a hideout if your hands are tied behind your back. His walked into the building and looked around for broken glass.

"Bingo," he whispered to himself as he found a bloody shard of glass. The blood was fresh and he followed the trail of blood drops with his eyes to a stack of boxes. He looked behind the boxes and found… nothing.

"Come out come out wherever you are," he said, his voice echoing throughout the many stacks of boxes, "Let's not play a game of cat and mouse, Evangeline. We both know that you will eventually be caught and taken to Alice."

Evangeline barely had enough time to hide behind a stack of crates before Hatter came upon her previously hiding place. She had seen him follow her trail of blood and made sure to wrap up her hand before moving. She peeked around watched him wander around looking for any clues, his back turned to her. He was getting closer to the side of the stack where she was, so she backed behind the boxes and went to the other side. She looked around and found no one.

"Ah!" she screamed in pain as her hair was yanked and a hand trapped both of her arms.

"Ello Ava," a familiar voice whispered in her ear. She drove her head against his, and smirked when she was rewarded with a cry of agony. Immediately both hands let go and she whirled around to see Hatter holding his bloodied nose. She kicked at his feet and he went down, then Ava turned and ran.

But not fast enough, she stopped when Hatter stepped out from behind a stack of boxes and took a fighting stance. She too took her fighting stance, and waited for him to make the first strike. She knew she could defend against him; she just had to wait for an opening. But she didn't know how long she could hold up against him.

Hatter attacked a few minutes later, and Ava countered each punch and kick. But Hatter knew one of her weak points. He punched a few decoy shots and then kicked her… in her bad knee. Low blow they both knew that, but the faster he captured Ava the faster he would get his "payment" from Alice.

Ava went down after he kicked her knee and rolled away to avoid the attacks that came after her. She got up quickly, but shakily, and got back in her stance. Hatter was surprised at that one; she was stronger than he thought. He quickly got onto defense as Ava attacked with a new found rage. She knew his weak spot also, and she punched a few decoy shots and then kicked him…in that spot. She smirked as he went down.

But it disappeared as he got back up and attacked her which such speared she barely had enough time to block them. She couldn't keep up and he punched her in the stomach… hard. So hard she barreled into a stack of boxes, which toppled over her crouched form and buried her.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the late update… I've been uber busy from juggling soccer, school and writing an essay for my application for my school newspaper!!!

_Previously_

_Ava went down after he kicked her knee and rolled away to avoid the attacks that came after her. She got up quickly, but shakily, and got back in her stance. Hatter was surprised at that one; she was stronger than he thought. He quickly got onto defense as Ava attacked with a new found rage. She knew his weak spot also, and she punched a few decoy shots and then kicked him…in that spot. She smirked as he went down. _

_But it disappeared as he got back up and attacked her which such speared she barely had enough time to block them. She couldn't keep up and he punched her in the stomach… hard. So hard she barreled into a stack of boxes, which toppled over her crouched form and buried her._

**Chapter 10**

**Third Person POV**

Hatter watched as the boxes plunged over Ava's huddled form. He froze, he couldn't breathe either. He didn't want to kill her. Part of his brain wanted to go dig her out and pray she was okay. The other half was glad she suffered.

_Served her right for keeping us from our Alice, _a voice in his head whispered. A groan came from underneath the boxes, and Hatter exhaled in relief. But that relief quickly left like someone turned the off switch, and all thought's for the Ava's well being disappeared also.

Ava groaned in pain as she dragged herself out of the mess. She could feel a warm liquid, probably blood, running down her head, and she was pretty positive she had a few broken ribs. She tried to stand but she only got to her knees before she feel back down. She turned on her back, closing her eyes and wishing away the pain. She opened them again when she heard footsteps and looked to see Hatter hovering above her.

_No, _she concluded as she looked up into his soulless black eyes and grin that seemed to enjoy her pain. Black clouds began to take over her vision

_That's not Hatter. _

Hatter grunted as he lifted the unconscious girl over his should and hauled her into the Scarab outside to their next destination.

The Casino.

Alice looked as she saw Hatter saunter into the door towards her. He was dressed handsomely in a fine red suit with a white undershirt, red tie and red hat with a white heart on it.

"Did you complete your mission?" she whispered seductfully, taking face in her hands his when he knelt in front of her.

"Of course my love," he said then turned around and called, "Gentlemen! Bring in the little wretch!" Immediately, the suits came in and two dragged Ava in by the arms. Her eyes were downcast and bare of any spark of fight she usually had.

"Hmmm," Alice said, lifting up Ava's face by her chin, "Tell me where the Stone of Wonderland is and I'll return you to your world." Ava looked at her square on.

"Over my dead body bitch," she put in as much venom in her voice as she could. Hatter made a move towards her, but Alice stopped him by holding up her other hand.

The loud smack was heard throughout the room as Ava's head jerked to the side. Ava didn't even feel the pain, her whole body was too numb from the agony from her fight earlier.

"Take her to Dum and Dee," Alice ordered, "Maybe they'll get an answer out of her."

The suits dragged her backwards by the arms out the room. She happened to glance up to see Hatter and the psycho bitch they call Alice already in a heated make out session.

The doors shut and she felt a strong bulge in her gut that she was about to be in more misery than she could ever imagine.


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously_

"_Hmmm," Alice said, lifting up Ava's face by her chin, "Tell me where the Stone of Wonderland is and I'll return you to your world." Ava looked at her square on._

"_Over my dead body bitch," she put in as much venom in her voice as she could. Hatter made a move towards her, but Alice stopped him by holding up her other hand._

_The loud smack was heard throughout the room as Ava's head jerked to the side. Ava didn't even feel the pain, her whole body was too numb from the agony from her fight earlier._

"_Take her to Dum and Dee," Alice ordered, "Maybe they'll get an answer out of her."_

_The suits dragged her backwards by the arms out the room. She happened to glance up to see Hatter and the psycho bitch they call Alice already in a heated make out session._

_The doors shut and she felt a strong bulge in her gut that she was about to be in more misery than she could ever imagine._

**Chapter 11**

**Ava's POV**

I woke up in my apartment. My back hurt like hell, and I realized I was lying on top of something. I rolled over and saw it was the mirror.

_What the hell happened? _I thought, _was it all a dream?_ Last thing I remember was falling through the mirror.I groaned as I stood up and stretched out the kinks in my back.

_Must've tripped, banged my head on the mirror and knocked myself out, _I reasoned, _but what about ceramic-rabbit-head? _I cautiously peeked through the peephole in my door, which was intact, and saw no one there. I opened the door and looked down the hallway. No one there. I ran outside and to the alley I saw the black suited men harassing the teenagers.

Not a single sign of a struggle or anybody having been there.

I walked back to my apartment and warily approached the mirror on the floor. I knelt down on my knees so that my face was leaning over it. I held a hand out and cautiously touched the mirror. Nothing; my hand didn't go through. Maybe I really was crazy.

My eyes drifted up to the clock on the wall. Crap, I had to hurry or I was going to be late to my flight. I quickly grabbed my luggage and a snack, and then hailed a cab. After some hours I was finally seated on a plane with my eyes weighing as heavy as weights. I was soon asleep.

_**Dreamland**_

"_You're not calling anyone girlie, you're comin wit me."_

_I ran through a flooded hallway with broken electrical wires hanging dangerously off the ceiling. I pushed my way out of a door and was surprised to see a gloomy trench below me. I teetered then fell, screaming._

_Suddenly I was under a table, staring at a pair of shoes. The table was thrown away and I was picked up and slammed into a wall, a pair of chocolate brown eyes boring into mine._

_Next I was swirling around in a teacup at Disneyland with the handsome man with the brown eyes._

"_Well you're knee has to go, or rather the whole leg, it's better to amputate from the knee down." The same guy brought out a knife, and then chuckled, "Wot? Can't you take a joke?"_

"_I was just asking how you knew that story?" he asked, his eyes waiting impatiently for an answer. "Oh my Grandpa told me the story as a child," I said, "Jack, his name was Jack."_

"_Well not only do I 'ave ta change your wardrobe, I 'ave ta teach you to fight too." "What's wrong with my clothes?" I asked. I was suddenly in front of a mirror, with a grey tank top with a dark green loose fitting jacket whose sleeves cut folded up until the elbow and went down to my knees, black pants that were as tight as leggings and black leather boots that went up to my knees._

"_Alright, ere's the main rules to runnin' the shop," Hatter began, "You don't let the customers boss you around, what you say is law."_

"_Your name is, Harmony."_

"_No ma'am the price is quite right," I said, "But instead of Lust, why don't you buy Beauty instead? It might just help you with you men problems."_

"_Come on Avey," he taunted, "What are you scared?" I sat on top of him, pinning his arms with my knees, and prevented him from getting back up. But there was a gleam in his eyes and I found myself under him._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered, sending chills up my spine. Then he threw me into the darkness. "Hatter!" I screamed and he grew smaller and smaller as I fell deeper and deeper into the unknown._

"_He doesn't really use the kitchen much." "Hello again. Broad." "HATTER!"_

"_I'm here for that pretty little of girl of yours." "Don't touch her." "Cut the act. The plan has been put into action a little earlier, due to some… inconveniences." "Don't you understand dear? Hatter played you. He gained your trust and he was to bring you and the Stone to me later this week." She walked over to Hatter and kissed him, "Isn't that right honey?"_

_I was running again, into a warehouse. "Ello Ava." Damn I couldn't escape that voice. Then suddenly I was fighting the man called Hatter. I'm knocked down then smothered with boxes._

"_Tell me where the Stone of Wonderland is and I'll return you to your world." "Over my dead body bitch." "Take her to Dum and Dee."_

_Hatter… how could you…_

_**Exit Dreamland**_

I gasped then sat up in my seat. What the hell were all those images? What was up with that dream? I must've hit my head harder than I thought. I got up and went to the cramped bathroom. I stared in the mirror hoping it would give me answers.

That's when I noticed what was wrong.

I wasn't wearing the necklace my grandfather gave me.


	12. Chapter 12

**AU**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, my computer is being a bitch and refuses to open up Microsoft.**

**I'll update as much as I possibly can**

**AVA POV**

**CHAPTER 12**

Damn fools, little did they know I had hid my necklace in the floorboards back at Hatter's shop. I smirked at myself in the mirror.

"Idiot's!" I yelled, "I know this is a trap!" I heard a groaning noise, and suddenly the floor gave away, and I was once again freefalling.

I screamed and shut my eyes at the fast approaching ground. Could I die? This was like a stimulation right? Like in some movies I had seen. What movie was it… oh yeah Spy Kids! Well if I died they would never find the ring. They most likely thought I left it in my world which is why they sent me back here to watch and see if I looked anywhere.

The scenery changed. I was no longer freefalling to my death but I was now inside my old house. The one I moved into with my grandfather. I had originally lived in New York with my mom till I was eight, but then we up and left to California. My mom said it was because she wanted to be closer to her dad. His health was failing and she wanted to spend his last days near him.

But I eventually figured out that was a lie. Grandpa's health was fine. Then five years after we moved, mom disappeared, and I moved in with Grandpa.

My eyes teared up while thinking of my mother. I recall my grandfather saying I looked so much like her, and I realized it was true. We both shared beautiful, blonde hair and shape of face. However, I had blue eyes whereas she had hazel, like Grandpa's.

I wandered around looking at my old house, when I came upon my old room. Flashbacks and memories came flooding in, some good some bad. I sat down on the bed and remained calm for a while.

"You know I'm not going to tell you right?" I spoke aloud in a monotonous voice. My room disappeared and I sat in chair in front of two very fat men.

"Hello I'm Dee," said the one on my left.

"And I'm Dum," said the one on the right.

I closed my eyes and spoke,

"TweedleDum and TweedleDee

Agreed to have a battle;

For TweedleDum said TweedleDee

Had spoiled his nice new rattle.

Just then flew down a monstrous crow,

As black as a tar-barrel;

Which frightened both the VILLIANS so,

They quite forgot their quarrel."

"I know what you're thinking," said one, "but it isn't so, no how."

"Contrariwise," continued the other, "if it was so, it might be; and it were so, it would be; but as it isn't it ain't. That's logic."

"What the hell are you two nitwits talking about?" I asked. They sighed.

"Just tell us where he ring is," said Dum (or Dee?).

"And we won't kill you," finished Dee (or Dum?).

"But you're going to kill me anyways," I said, "So if i don't tell I'll be dead and if I do tell you I'll be dead AND more people will probably die. So the better option, I believe, is to not tell you, for not only will I be out of this mad world, but you will probably be punished by the queen for killing me without telling you what you want to know. THAT's logic."

I smirked as I mocked them, but it vanished when on fatty brought out a stick and jabbed my side.

"If you are perhaps wondering," said one

"As to where you are," said two

"Then you must know,"

"That you are in the Truth Room."

"Where no one,"

"Has made it out,"

"On their own."

"Well," I started, "It's a good thing I'm not No One. For if I was I would not be here, because no one is nothing, I hope that's very clear."

There response was to just to shove more volts into my side. I screamed, and shut my eyes. My breathe came out raggedly and I had trouble keeping conscious.

"Excuse me," a voice said, "but you dropped this." I heard a crack and a groan and a thud as Dee/Dum went down. I opened my eyes a bit to see a man about my age knocking out the other mad doctor. I blinked and suddenly he was hovering over me saying he was sent to get me out of here.

Then a blacked out.


End file.
